Souffrir d'aimer
by lycorn2659874
Summary: Kim a souffert d'aimer. Elle a peur d'aimer à nouveau. Saura t-elle aimer à nouveau? Que se passera t-il quand Jared va l'imprégner?


Salut,

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je me suis mise à écrire et ça a donné ce résultat là. Y aura pas de suite, c'est juste un OS. Je remercie par avance tous ceux qui vont lire cette histoire et éventuellement mettre un commentaire.

Bonne Lecture

A.

Disclamer : les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Souffrir d'aimer.<strong>

Etait-elle encore capable d'aimer ?

Kim Conweller se posait la question. Cette question précise et particulière. Pouvait-elle encore aimer ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait aimé de manière inconditionnelle, cet amour l'avait quitté. Et elle avait eu tellement mal qu'il lui était impossible d'envisager aujourd'hui qu'elle puisse encore aimer.

Et pourtant, ce garçon à coté d'elle, qui connaissait sa douleur car il l'avait vécu lui également, lui demandait de l'aimer.

Mais le pouvait-elle ?

Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Elle se rappelait trop bien cette douleur… comme si c'était hier. Cette impression qu'une main glacée lui enserrait le cœur et le lui arrachait de la poitrine. Cette impression de suffoquer et de s'étouffer en essayant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Comme si cet acte normal et inconscient qui consistait à inspirer et expirer lui était devenu impossible. L'esprit vide, le corps douloureux, le cœur mort. Ne plus savoir où l'on était, qui on était, entendre les voix mais ne pas comprendre le sens des paroles prononcées. Tomber car les genoux ne supportaient plus le poids du corps. Et ces larmes, qui ne cessaient de couler, ce flot incessant qui obstruait la gorge et coupait la respiration.

Elle avait toujours été une enfant puis adolescente normale. Entourée par sa famille, son père, sa mère et sa petite sœur, Jenny de 4 ans sa cadette. Oui, Kim Conweller avait toujours été heureuse. Elle était jolie. Elle était musicienne. Pianiste pour être exact. Elle n'était pas populaire à proprement parler mais elle n'était pas invisible pour autant. Elle avait des amis avec qui elle partageait les joies et les peines d'une vie simple et heureuse de collégienne puis de lycéenne. Quand elle était rentrée au lycée, elle était tombée amoureuse. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Jared était beau, populaire et gentil. Ils étaient à côté en cours d'histoire. Et même si elle soupçonnait qu'il ignorait jusqu'à son prénom, chaque jour en histoire, quand il arrivait avant de s'assoir, il lui souriait et lui disait :

« Salut »

Et elle répondait :

« Salut »

Et cet échange faisait son bonheur pour toute la journée. Le reste des cours, elle le passait à papoter avec ses amies et à commenter le « salut » de Jared. Le ton employé ce jour-là, le regard qui accompagnait le « salut » et même parfois, il lui faisait un geste de la main.

Bref, la vie de Kim Conweller était simple, heureuse, insouciante et…normale.

Et puis ce fut le drame.

Un après-midi, pendant le cours d'histoire, son père, le visage défait, était venue la chercher. Le principal du collège, la mine sombre avait interrompu le cours de Madame Beddington et avait demandé à Kim de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Les salles de classes étaient séparées du couloir par de grandes vitres hautes et de là où elle se trouvait, Kim avait pu voir que son père était là, seul et perturbé. Elle rougit d'abord parce que le principal s'était adressé à elle devant toute la classe silencieuse et ensuite parce qu'elle pressentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Tout le monde la regardait. Tout le monde, même Jared. Et tout le monde semblait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Elles sentaient les regards remplis de craintes et de pitié. Elle se redressa, droite comme un i, prit une profonde inspiration, empaqueta rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

Elle n'avait pas encore pu ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait que son père se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Et là, elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Son père, entre deux sanglots, lui avait appris la mort tragique de sa mère.

Etait-ce elle qui avait poussé ce hurlement ? La douleur apparut soudainement, son cœur était glacé, sa respiration saccadée, les larmes se mirent à couler, les genoux vacillèrent. Son père la retint pour l'empêcher de tomber mais elle ne sentait déjà plus son corps. Sa mère, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa force l'avait quitté à jamais.

Elle ne vit pas les visages agglutinés à la vitre qui la regardaient souffrir. Peut-être compatissaient-ils à sa douleur ? Elle ne vit rien, elle ne vit plus. Son cœur s'était éteint ce jour-là.

Les jours qui suivirent la mort de sa mère, c'était à peine si elle s'en rappelait. Tout s'était passé très vite. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde le jour de l'enterrement. Mais elle n'avait vu personne. Elle avait été prise dans beaucoup de bras, entendu beaucoup de mots de condoléances, avait reçu beaucoup de tendresse. Elle avait également senti les larmes des autres qui pleuraient sa mère, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire à qui elles appartenaient. La seule chose consciente dont elle se rappelait était la main de Jenny dans la sienne et celle de son père sur son épaule droite.

Elle avait vu le cercueil, elle avait vu les fleurs mais elle regardait ça de loin, comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas. A partir de là, elle ne parla peu ou plus. Elle se levait, picorait un petit déjeuner, essayait de sourire à son père pour le rassurer, partait au lycée, s'asseyait en cours d'histoire, entendait le « salut » de Jared, répondait en murmurant « salut ». Mais cet échange ne faisait plus le bonheur de sa journée. Elle était là, sans être là. Elle vivait sans vivre. Elle n'avait plus touché à son piano. Elle était toujours entourée de ses amis mais elle ne participait plus ou peu aux conversations qui avaient repris leur cours normal. Les gens savaient qu'elle était là, essayaient de lui parler mais devant son manque de réaction, préféraient la laisser dans son silence. Ses amis proches avaient essayé de la dérider mais ce fut sans succès. Ils ne lui tournèrent pas le dos, non. Ils continuaient à l'appeler, à essayer de l'inclure dans les conversations mais avaient abandonné l'idée que la Kim qu'ils avaient connue, insouciante et heureuse, reviendrait un jour.

Kim, elle, semblait dans un autre monde. On aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait encore à voir surgir sa mère de derrière un buisson et se tenait prête à lui sauter au cou et à lui dire :

« Si tu savais à quel point ce cauchemar affreux m'a paru réel. Mais, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte »

Ce fut bien des mois après l'enterrement qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment perdu sa maman. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, comme si elle avait été frappée par un éclair de lucidité et elle comprit qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Et la douleur qu'elle croyait partie revint en force. Cette main glacée qui lui transperçait la poitrine et lui arrachait le cœur. Les larmes…salées et incessantes. Ce cri déchirant qui semblait surgir des tréfonds de son corps et de son âme, qui remontait le long de sa gorge et qui s'échappait par ses lèvres. Dans sa douleur, elle vit à peine la lumière de sa chambre s'allumer, son père entrer et la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer et adoucir son chagrin.

Au petit matin, elle partit, comme ça. En courant. Sous la pluie habituelle à la réserve de La Push, près de Forks, dans le comté de Washington.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle atteignit le petit cimetière de La Push et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère. Et là, comme si c'était la première fois, elle vit distinctement la pierre tombale sur laquelle étaient inscrits les mots _« Maudit __soit __le __destin __qui __à __nous __t__'__a __ravi __si __ton __cœur __s__'__est __éteint, __dans __le __nôtre, __tu __vis »_ Et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes la disparition de cet être tellement aimé.

Depuis ce jour où la réalité la frappa, elle essaya de sortir de sa torpeur. Mais c'était difficile. Elle se remit au piano mais elle jouait sans passion. Elle avait du mal à se raccrocher à quelque chose de positif. Elle avait eu tellement mal qu'elle n'osait plus parler, de peur d'aimer et de peur de souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus s'attacher car s'attacher c'était prendre le risque d'éprouver des sentiments qui à terme lui feraient mal. Malgré elle, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, entourée uniquement par les murs de sa douleur.

Mais tout garder pour soi pouvait être destructeur. Et elle en prit soudainement conscience.

Un après-midi, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester comme ça, il fallait qu'elle explose, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle fasse quelque chose car, petit à petit, elle se sentait mourir chaque jour un peu plus davantage. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à la cafétéria, entourée de ses amis, elle se sauva, ignorant les voix qui l'appelaient. Elle courut dans les couloirs de l'école et finalement se retrouva à l'autre bout de l'aile du lycée, dans la salle de musique.

A bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc du piano et ferma les yeux. Pour essayer de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle pensa fort à son bonheur avant la disparition de sa mère et, toujours les yeux fermés, elle se mit à jouer. Les notes semblaient irréelles, le son n'était pas ce qu'elle jouait d'habitude mais elle y mit toute la force de ses émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser de l'intérieur de son être comme une bombe atomique. Et elle joua, encore et encore et encore. Elle ne vit rien, n'entendit rien d'autre que les notes qu'elle frappait sur le clavier du piano. Si des personnes écoutaient, elle ne les vit pas.

Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un qui écoutait. Quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle vivait car lui aussi avait perdu sa maman. Oh, lui était bien plus jeune quand ce drame-là le frappa mais il comprenait ce qu'elle était en train de traverser. Comme tout le monde à la réserve, il avait appris le décès de la maman de Kim et comme tout le monde à la réserve, il avait été à l'enterrement. Il avait observé Kim, son regard vague, cette attitude qui consistait à refuser l'évidence. Et il avait compris. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle n'était pas revêche, elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il avait ainsi pu assister en spectateur à son enfermement intérieur. Et il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il savait d'expérience qu'un trop plein d'émotions non exprimées finissait par sortir et ça se traduisait souvent par une catastrophe.

Lorsqu'elle partit précipitamment de la cafétéria, il s'était douté qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors il l'avait suivi. Et là, devant la salle de musique, lorsqu'elle s'était mise à jouer du piano, il avait soupiré de soulagement, s'était assis et avait écouté. Encore et encore et encore. Il avait souri. Elle était en train de combattre ses démons. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait ici jouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait sortir tout ce mal qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Et il savait qu'il reviendrait à chaque fois pour l'écouter jouer. Il savait que lorsqu'elle serait prête, il serait là pour lui tendre la main et faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'égarait pas sur un chemin dangereux.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Chaque jour, après les cours, il la suivait et savait où elle se rendait. Il s'asseyait et l'écoutait jouer. Il pouvait voir son visage se détendre de plus en plus.

Petit à petit, Kim réalisa qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle jouait mieux, elle savait qu'elle était en train de soulager sa peine et ça marchait. Elle avait mal encore mais elle allait mieux. Elle se mit à parler plus souvent, à sourire plus souvent et à répondre plus fermement au salut quotidien de Jared pour le plus grand bonheur de son entourage proche.

Elle prit également conscience d'une présence qui était là depuis le moment où elle s'était mise à jouer. Un soir, alors que le concierge allait la mettre dehors, comme tous les soirs, pour fermer le lycée, elle lui demanda :

« Pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un ici qui écoute ma musique ? »

Le gardien lui sourit gentiment et lui répondit :

« Oh vous savez, beaucoup de monde passe ici pour vous écouter jouer. Mais le plus assidu de tous, c'est le jeune Black »

« Oh, je vois. Vous voulez parler de Jacob, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le gardien acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui dit tristement :

« Vous savez, lui aussi, il est passé par là. Je connais bien sa famille. Je connaissais bien sa mère. »

Incapable de parler davantage, Kim acquiesça, sourit et s'en alla. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur cette voie-là. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa mère. Elle avait peur que la douleur revienne vite. Néanmoins, elle réfléchit. Jacob l'écoutait jouer. Peut-être qu'il comprenait sa musique, ce qu'elle représentait pour elle. Si lui aussi souffrait des mêmes maux qu'elle, alors il devait comprendre sa musique. Elle ressentit une vague de chaleur et de reconnaissance pour ce jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait comme ça, sans plus, mais qui sachant ce qu'elle traversait n'avait pas tenté de lui parler de sa peine et de la réconforter mais lui laissait l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour s'en sortir.

Le lendemain, elle revint à la salle de musique pour jouer. Elle se perdit dans sa musique et oublia qu'elle avait décidé ce soir-là de parler à Jacob. Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle s'arrêta de jouer et soupira. Ça devait être le gardien, il devait être l'heure de rentrer. Elle se retourna et vit, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Jacob qui la regardait. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Tu avances. Ta musique exprime plus de calme. Tu sembles aller mieux »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle sourit mais d'un sourire sincère et brillant. Oui, il comprenait sa musique. Elle se sentit intimidée tout à coup. Et elle rougit. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Depuis cette soirée, ils se revirent souvent. Pour parler musique et émotions. Jacob jouait de la guitare et elle, du piano. Elle allait de mieux en mieux. Maintenant, elle accompagnait sa musique de quelques paroles. Elle continuait à exprimer son mal à être mais celui-ci était un peu moins douloureux, chaque jour davantage.

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller, toutes les semaines, sur la tombe de sa mère et de lui raconter sa semaine comme si elle avait été là, vivante, devant elle. Et depuis quelques temps, elle lui parlait beaucoup de son ami, Jacob.

Un an jour pour jour après la mort de sa mère, Kim avait passé cette journée difficile avec son père, sa sœur et ses amis. Elle leur avait demandé de venir au cimetière. Elle avait amené son synthé et avait joué pour leur dire à quel point elle était désolée de son comportement fuyant mais qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait encore du mal à accepter ce drame. Puis après leur départ à tous, elle était restée agenouillée devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle avait senti la présence de Jacob à ses côtés, agenouillé lui aussi. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Et là, dans le calme et la sérénité du moment, il lui avait demandé si elle pensait pouvoir l'aimer un jour.

Mais le pouvait-elle ?

Les semaines continuaient à avancer et Kim continuait à se demander si elle pouvait l'aimer. Il avait des arguments et il comprenait ses craintes. Il savait comment les calmer. Il lui avait dit une fois que c'était en réapprenant à aimer qu'elle parviendrait à accepter la mort de sa mère et pourrait à nouveau vivre une vie normale. Aussi normale que possible.

Après beaucoup d'interrogations, d'avancées et de reculs, elle finit par accepter de sortir avec lui. Malgré ses craintes d'aimer, en sa présence, elle se sentait apaisée, elle souriait. Son bonheur n'était pas encore total mais chaque jour, elle semblait vouloir s'en rapprocher. Et au lycée, elle avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau une vie normale. Du coup, elle parlait un peu moins de Jared et un peu plus de Jacob. D'autant plus que Jared était absent, ça faisait déjà bien trois semaines. Jacob lui avait dit qu'il l'avait aperçu avec Paul et Sam plonger des hautes falaises de La Push, ce qui était hautement dangereux et selon lui, complètement inconscient.

Et puis, un matin, en cours d'histoire, elle entendit la chaise de Jared bouger et entendit sa voix grave lui dire :

« Salut »

Elle sourit et se retourna pour lui répondre :

« Salut »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux bruns noirs, comme une noyée. Il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher son regard et elle ne put dire combien de temps, elle resta là, à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Un bruit assourdissant d'un livre tombant à plat sur le sol les fit sursauter tous les deux. Kim rougit et détourna le regard. Jared avait changé. De beau, il était passé à super beau. Elle n'aurait pas dû le remarquer, elle avait un petit ami maintenant. Le plus surprenant était que Jared n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et elle avait du mal à se sentir gênée. Elle aimait ce regard chaud et brûlant qu'il posait sur elle. On aurait dit qu'il la regardait avec adoration et elle ressentit des picotements tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Après le cours, Jared l'arrêta dans le couloir pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne à son casier mais elle dut décliner l'invitation car au même moment, Jacob arrivait vers elle, souriant. Gentiment, il déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Souriante, elle se retourna pour remercier Jared de son attention à son égard et fut frappée par l'expression de son visage. Il ne la regardait pas elle, il regardait Jacob…dangereusement.

Jared les regarda s'éloigner en se tenant par la main. Il tremblait légèrement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait d'imprégner Kim et elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Un frère en plus. Du moins, il savait que Jacob serait bientôt des leurs. Il lui fallait être patient. Une fois transformé en loup, Jacob serait obligé de lâcher l'affaire. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait mal et il était jaloux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine. Il lui fallait partir, hurler sa douleur. Il courut dans les bois, se transforma et hurla à la mort.

A la cafétéria, à la table où Kim, Jacob et leurs amis étaient assis, les commentaires sur le retour de Jared et son changement physique allaient bon train. Au loin, ils entendirent le hurlement d'un loup et sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Kim se serra. Elle avait mal pour le loup qui hurlait sa peine. Elle se sentait proche de ce loup qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle imaginait facilement la souffrance, à travers son cri. C'était un cri d'amour blessé. Et elle ne savait que trop ce que c'était de souffrir d'aimer. Elle le comprenait.

Dans les bois, le loup se laissa tomber comme une masse au milieu de la clairière. Il était épuisé et avait terriblement mal. Il entendit son alpha dans sa tête et n'eut pas la force de penser. Au lieu de ça, il lui montra ce baiser qui était à l'origine de sa douleur. Son alpha lui indiqua que Jacob serait bientôt un loup lui aussi et il comprendrait l'importance de l'amour qu'un loup pouvait éprouver pour son empreinte. Mais en attendant, patience. Sam promit à Jared qu'il parlerait à Jacob.

Kim avait repris du poil de la bête et ce, grâce à Jacob. Néanmoins, elle se sentait attirée un peu plus davantage par Jared. Jared, qui désormais, lui parlait à chaque fois qu'une opportunité se présentait à lui, Jared, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de la regarder, de la scruter comme s'il voulait atteindre directement son âme. Ce comportement perturbait énormément la jeune fille car elle avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle aimait cette relation étrange qu'elle avait avec Jared. Et en même temps, elle se sentait mal par rapport à Jacob. Jacob, son sauveur, celui qui était resté à ses côtés lorsqu'elle pleurait, celui qui lui avait permis de mettre des mots sur sa douleur et d'exprimer à fond et en chansons ce qu'elle vivait. Jacob, qui comme elle, avait perdu sa mère et qui savait ce que c'était que de souffrir d'aimer et de voir partir un être cher. Mais elle aimait passer du temps avec Jared. Elle aimait sa conversation, sa façon de se comporter à son égard. Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Elle ressentait quelque chose de fort à son égard et ça lui fit peur.

Qu'allait-il se passer si elle se mettait à l'aimer ? Allait-il la quitter lui aussi, parce qu'elle l'avait aimé ?

Elle préféra ignorer ses sentiments et passer du temps avec Jacob. Ca la rassurait.

Malheureusement, Jacob s'absenta lui aussi, pendant presque trois semaines également. Quand il revint, lui aussi avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Il ressemblait assez à Paul et à Jared qui, eux également, avaient coupé leurs cheveux, avaient grandi d'un seul coup et semblaient sous stéroïdes tellement ils avaient de muscles.

Mais ce qui la frappa le plus c'était son attitude fuyante vis-à-vis d'elle et son regard triste lorsqu'il la regardait. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec elle mais l'avait supplié de le croire lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait plus l'aimer. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Il lui dit qu'il savait qu'elle était attirée par Jared et qu'il pensait que du coup, lui, n'était peut-être pas la personne qu'elle devait aimer.

Kim ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Une partie d'elle était soulagée qu'il mette lui-même un terme à leur relation mais en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était réellement sincère lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle devait aimer.

Ce soir-là, Kim, au lieu de jouer du piano, comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps maintenant, décida d'aller parler à sa mère. Malgré la tombée de la nuit, elle suivit le chemin du cimetière et une fois arrivée devant, sauta par-dessus le grillage. Lentement mais d'un pas ferme, elle se rendit sur la tombe de sa mère et s'agenouilla devant. Elle commença à parler de Jared, de Jacob et lui demanda si, d'après elle, il était ou non judicieux d'aimer.

« Tu dois continuer à aimer, ma chérie, c'est primordial. Pour toi et pour ton équilibre » entendit-elle comme réponse.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Derrière la tombe, devant elle, se tenait debout, droite et magnifiquement belle, sa mère. Elle était pâle et ses yeux reflétaient une lueur rougeâtre, couleur rubis. Elle la regardait avec tendresse mais gardait ses distances.

« Ma…maman ? »

Sa mère sourit. Elle était tellement belle. Encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Elle se leva et se précipita vers elle. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui sauter dans les bras, sa mère avait disparu.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Etais-ce un fantôme ? Ou tout simplement le fruit de son imagination ?

Elle était tellement déçue, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle entendit grogner derrière elle. Lentement, légèrement apeurée, elle se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec cinq énormes loups qui tous regardaient dans la même direction. La forêt. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut au loin la silhouette de sa mère. Elle se mit à hurler :

« Sauve-toi maman, sauve-toi »

Et sa mère à nouveau disparut. Les loups s'élancèrent à ses trousses. L'espace d'un instant, un loup brun aux yeux de braises la regarda un moment puis comme à contrecœur, s'élança à la suite de ses congénères.

Kim ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère était-elle en vie ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Elle arriva à une clairière et entendit un hurlement inhumain.

Elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les loups avaient déchiqueté le corps de sa mère. Elle voulut courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras mais un énorme loup brun-roux s'interposa entre elle et le corps de sa mère. Le loup ne faisait pas de gestes brusques, il l'empêchait seulement de passer.

Elle pleurait et suppliait le loup de la laisser passer. Où était sa peur devant des animaux aussi énormes et dangereux ? Où trouvait-elle ce courage, cette totale inconscience qui la faisait agir dangereusement ? Il s'agissait de sa mère, il fallait qu'elle la voie, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Mais le loup ne la laissait pas passer. Il semblait vouloir la protéger.

Mais c'était ridicule, pourquoi vouloir la protéger de sa mère ?

Elle refit une tentative pour passer mais le loup était décidément trop rapide et trop fort. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait mais soudain elle sentit une odeur âcre de fumée et comprit instantanément que le corps de sa mère était en train de brûler. Elle hurla et tomba à genoux. Le loup s'assit sur ses pattes-arrières et resta devant elle, l'air penaud. Il l'écoutait pleurer. Un autre loup s'approcha, puis un autre, puis un autre jusqu'à ce que les quatre loups se trouvèrent alignés devant elle.

Elle releva la tête et s'adressa au loup brun-roux :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le loup baissa la tête mais ne bougea pas. Elle entendit une voix au loin qui l'appelait.

« Kim ! »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix ses yeux remplis de larmes et murmura :

« Jared »

Jared, torse nu, s'approchait d'elle en trottinant. Il fit un signe de tête aux loups qui s'élancèrent les uns après les autres en direction du cimetière. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Kim et la prit dans ses bras. Epuisée, elle se laissa bercer doucement puis soudainement le repoussa, se redressa et courut jusqu'au brasier. Il ne restait plus rien d'autre que des cendres.

Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et elle murmurait des centaines de pourquoi.

Jared inspira profondément et expliqua sans la regarder que la tribu des Quileutes avait des légendes qui parlaient de loups qui protégeaient leur communauté contre leur unique ennemi, le vampire. Que cette légende était vraie. Qu'il y avait un peu plus d'un an, Sam, Paul, lui-même, Embry, Jacob et Quil avaient commencé à se transformer en loups à cause de la présence à Forks d'une famille de vampires. Qu'il y avait à peu près un an, des vampires nomades avaient attaqués des civils et que parmi les victimes, il y avait eu sa mère. Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait été transformée en vampire et buvait du sang humain d'où la couleur rouge de ses yeux. Qu'elle avait disparu un moment mais qu'elle était réapparue il y avait seulement quelques semaines. Que les loups de la meute l'avaient traquée après qu'elle eut tué plusieurs randonneurs. Il expliqua que les vampires étaient des créatures qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain et que plus leurs yeux étaient rouges, plus ils étaient dangereux et inhumains. Il essaya de lui dire que la créature qu'ils venaient de tuer n'était pas sa mère mais une créature maléfique qui n'avait que l'apparence de sa mère.

Avait-elle bien entendu ce que Jared venait de lui dire ? Cette histoire à dormir debout était-elle vraie ? En tout cas, pour elle, sa mère était morte une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci, elle avait été tuée par des loups et notamment par Jared et Jacob, ses amis.

Un sentiment de colère haineux s'empara d'elle. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu tuer sa mère ? Ignoraient-ils que la voir mourir une deuxième fois était un supplice pour elle ?

Comment pourrait-elle jamais leur pardonner ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Ils avaient été les témoins de sa souffrance. Et pourtant, ils lui avaient caché que sa mère était en vie et ils l'avaient tué.

Elle se mit à courir, ignorant les appels de Jared. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille de là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

En bas, sous ses fenêtres, un loup brun avait le cœur qui saignait. Son empreinte le rejetait. Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et il le savait. Il était pourtant convaincu d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Depuis sa transformation, la mère de Kim avait été exactement ce qu'on attendait d'un vampire. Dangereuse et rusée, elle se nourrissait exclusivement de sang humain. Elle avait quitté Forks avec son créateur pendant un long moment mais elle était revenue. Avait-elle l'intention de revoir ses filles et son mari ? Voulait-elle les transformer en vampire ? Peu importait les raisons, elle était dangereuse et devait être neutralisée. Il avait sa conscience pour lui. Il avait fait son devoir. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle se montrerait à sa fille. Kim avait vécu la mort de sa mère comme une seconde blessure, une dague qu'on plongeait à nouveau dans son cœur. Le pire qui pouvait arriver était qu'elle soit témoin de l'attaque. Maintenant, elle ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ou de Jacob. Elle ne voudrait jamais entendre que sa mère était devenue une créature sanguinaire, elle refuserait de comprendre. Jamais, elle ne pardonnerait.

Il fallait qu'il attende qu'elle vienne à lui. Il fallait qu'il soit patient. Car, au plus profond de son âme, il savait qu'un jour, elle ne le regarderait plus avec hostilité. Mais, en attendant, il savait que chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il la regarderait, il souffrirait de l'aimer.

_Fin_


End file.
